Darth Banner
by Son-of-Aule
Summary: Both the Hulk and the Sith get their power from anger. What would happen if Bruce Banner were to enter the Star Wars Universe?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Korriban, around 3600 BBY.

The Sith Lord sat in the darkness of his chambers, meditating, completely focused on his ritual. He had just preformed the necessary sacrifices, the body of a sith-spawn, a creature created and mutated through dark side arts, the corpses of three of his slaves who had helped him prepare the ritual and immediately became its first victims, and a few drops of his own pure dark blood. As the sacrifices were set afire, he closed his eyes and let the smoke direct his thoughts. He had sensed this disturbance in the Force before. Strange tremors through the very cosmos and fabric of reality. Something was going to happen that was more than even the most ancient and arcane secrets of the Force could be responsible for. As he focused, he saw an image, a large and terrible image of power even he did not possess in the hands of someone who was not of this realm of existence. Would this being be an invasion and bring about the Sith Empire's downfall, or could be an ally who would vanquish the retched Republic. The Sith stood up and the light of the fire shown on his crimson face. "Whatever it is", he thought to himself, "I need to alert the rest of the Dark Council."

Chapter 1: Another Dimension

Rick Jones tried for the third time to make sense of it all. Here he was, walking to the Baxter Building with his friend Dr. Bruce Banner to meet with Reed Richards, most well-known as the leader of the _Fantastic Four_ and perhaps the smartest man in the world. This part wasn't surprising. Reed had been contacting Bruce for weeks now and Rick had figured that it was only a matter of time before they were invited to see whatever he had been working on. But Rick had heard snippets of their conversations and seen a few scribbled notes on Bruce's desk. Things like, "Call Dr. Strange about mystical energy," and "Gamma powered spaceship/portal," not to mention a lot of calculations that Rick didn't understand. He shook his head. At least he would probably hear everything when they got there.

It was a pleasant day, which was a good thing because nice weather was one of the things that helped Bruce stay calm. Rick knew, as did anyone who knew much at all about Bruce Banner, that with him, temperament was everything. If he got upset or angry one of his suppressed multiple personalities would surface as some incarnation of the Hulk, a super-strong man-like creature that could be very destructive if not kept under control. There had been many such versions of the Hulk over the years, some easier to handle than others, and there was the possibility that other versions were waiting for the right conditions to rise to the surface of Bruce's psych.

Despite every attempt by Bruce and his friends to make the Hulk a heroic force for good, predigests and fear from the populous combined with bad luck kept holding them back. Rick suddenly realized that he and Bruce were at their destination now, and he was excited to see what his friend had been working on for the past weeks. After taking the elevator up to one of the four floors of the building that Reed had rented for years, Rick and Bruce Banner were greeted warmly Reed's wife, Sue.

"Thank you for coming so soon," she said. "You have no idea how excited Reed has been lately. He's been so caught up in his work that he's hardly eaten anything for three days. He says that this could be his biggest discovery yet."

"Of course," commented Ben Grim, also known as The Thing, from the sofa, that's what he says every time. And _I _don't mind that he hasn't been eating lately. I get to eat all the great meals Sue cooks that he's been passing up."

He laughed, "But given the other person he's been asking for help on this project, I'd say this one _is_ pretty "Strange.""

"What does Dr. Strange have to do with all this anyway?" asked Rick to Bruce. "I heard you talking to him at least twice last week and you still haven't told me what the big secret is."

Bruce turned to his friend. "To tell the truth Rick," he smiled, "I don't fully understand everything myself. I don't even know why Reed insisted that I bring you, not that I wouldn't bring you anyway, but he's promised to explain everything today."

"Reed's waiting for you in his laboratory" said Sue

Rick and Bruce knocked on the door and it was opened by a man in a white lab-coat with messed-up hair and sleepless eyes, Reed Richards.

Of course, Reed hadn't actually walked to the door to open it. Having the power to stretch any part of his body due to his exposer to cosmic radiation, he had simply stayed where he was, looking through his microscope, and stretched out an arm to open the door and let his friends in.

"Come in" he said, closing the door behind them the same way he had opened it. "You're right on time."

"On time for what?" asked Rick. "Could someone _please_ tell me what is going on?"

"Patients young Rick" said a voice behind him.

Rick turned around to see a man wearing long flowing robes, a serious expression, and an amulet shaped like an eye around his neck. There was no way you could mistake this man for anyone else, Dr. Strange, the sorcerer supreme of this dimension, expert on anything and everything mystical, supernatural, and, well, strange.

"No" said Reed, at last getting up from his microscope and making eye-contact with his guests. "That won't be necessary. If you will all follow me into the next room, I'll explain everything."

When everyone was seated, Reed dimmed the lights and turned on a holographic display of a universe.

"As you all know, in my studies and scientific inquiries, I have discovered how to cross into other dimensions. The Negative Zone and the Council of Reeds are prime examples. However, I believe that I have found a new universe unlike the others that I have previously discovered. In the multiverse, there are no limitations and possibilities are endless." He pointed that a reading on the display. "This particular universe gives off a strange, new energy signal like I have never seen before. After consulting with both Dr. Strange and Dr. Banner, I have determined that this signal is unique, not only because it is so far exclusive to this universe among the others that we know of, but because it is somehow both mystical and scientific at the same time. With Dr. Banner's help, I have succeeded in creating a gamma-powered transport that is the only thing that can penetrate the unique space/time fabric that shields this universe. You, Rick Jones, are to travel with your friend Dr. Banner to explore this new world and gather information for me about this energy to not only expand our knowledge, but to see if it is possible to duplicate it our universe and use it for the good of the human race."

"But why aren't you and Dr. Strange coming with us?" asked Rick. "And why choose us anyway?"

This time, it was Dr. Strange who spoke.

"My duties as protector of this dimension hold me here. However, I am interested to learn more about this new mystical energy and will help to prepare you for your journey."

Reed Richards nodded in agreement and added, "I must stay here to operate the portal to ensure that it runs smoothly and that you can get back. Dr. Banner is the only one who can handle the gamma-powered shuttle, and you are going along because of your close bond and history."

"You know Rick," added Bruce, "Just in case something "unexpected" happens. You know how to calm me down and keep me focused. The last thing we need is for the Hulk to terrorize another universe."

Rick thought about this for a few seconds, and then said, "Sounds exiting. What are we waiting for?"

…

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" asked Rick, looking nervously around him at the mystical artifacts that Dr. Strange had set up around him and Bruce.

"Remember Rick," said Bruce, "we are venturing into the completely unknown. We need to take every precaution and prepare as completely as we can."

Dr. Strange smiled gently and said, "Don't worry Rick. I'm not going to turn you into a frog or anything weird like that. I'm simply strengthening both your willpower and the bond between you. This will give you greater control over yourselves and help prevent any "unexpected surprises", as Dr. Banner so amply puts it, by ensuring that conscious thought is required for a Hulk transformation."

He raised his hands and started to recite words in an ancient language. Colorful lights emerged from the artifacts and swirled around Rick and Bruce. Rick felt himself growing stronger somehow, not physically, but deep inside him he felt that he and Bruce could handle anything that this journey might entail, as long as they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Parting.

Dr. Bruce Banner was feeling very excited. At last he was at the controls of his creation, or rather, he and Rick were at the controls. They had launched the ship from the Launchpad on top of the Baxter Building and were at the moment breaking through the last layers of the atmosphere and navigating to where the portal-ring satellite had been set up. As he was about to contact Reed to tell him to activate it, he realized that Rick was asking him a question.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Rick?"

"I said, could you please explain to me again why this ship needs _two_ pilots?"

"The machine requires complete concentration to run, Rick. As Reed explained, this universe that we are entering has an extra complicated version of the space/time fabric surrounding it. It takes such complete concentration to navigate that it takes two minds to handle the ship. Because of our bond that was strengthened by Dr. Strange, we are "Drift Compatible," which means that we can link our minds to pilot this ship. This also ensures that no one will steal the ship because only our brainwaves have been programed into its computer."

Bruce rechecked the dashboard of the ship and radioed Reed.

"All systems go," he said. "Activate the portal."

Reed's voice crackled back over the speaker.

"I read you loud and clear," he said. "Mind drift activate."

Instantly Bruce felt a rush in his mind as it was licked to Rick's. He could see and feel all of Rick's memories and knew that Rick was feeling the same effect on his end.

"Portal, activate," yelled Reeds voice.

At once the satellite ring filled with a swirling green light and the ship's rockets flared up with a power boost. The ship accelerated forwards at tremendous speeds towards the portal. Bruce and Rick could feel the energy crackling around them as they penetrated the dimensional rift and entered the void of nothingness that lay in-between realties. Vibrations rippled through their bodies as they entered a trance-like state and focused all of their attention to piloting the ship and preparing to enter the other dimension.

Despite being a void of nothingness, their surroundings were far from calm and empty. Other energies were moving all around them, manifesting themselves in light flashes, extreme temperature changes, and sonic booms. This was the result of the space/time fabric that surrounded their goal, and it did indeed take the complete concentration of the linked minds of Bruce and Rick to avoid getting fried, blasted, or frozen. At last, they reached the area of space/time where it was thin enough that they could enter the particular universe that was their destination. Bruce punched a series of buttons on the control panel and two small cannons on the sides of the ship fired blasts of green energy that formed to create another portal.

Because his mind was liked to Bruce's, Rick didn't even have to ask what was going on. He instantly knew that this action of creating portals from pure energy was only possible in the void and that to get home, they would need to assemble another portal satellite using the supplies in the back of the ship.

As the portal formed, it began to draw the ship closer to itself with a gravitational pull.

"It won't last long" thought the collective thoughts of Bruce and Rick, "We need to get through before it closes and crushes us with its gravity."

This was true. As quickly as it had opened, the portal was already becoming unstable. In a quick, simultaneous action, Bruce and Rick reconfigured the ship's power to activate an engine boost. The ship's rockets flared up a second time and propelled the ship through the portal just as it began to collapse on itself. The strain on their minds was tremendous. After making it through, they blacked out.

…

After Bruce came to, he realized that he was feeling a new sensation. Like a new part of himself was breathing for the first time. A feeling of intimacy with the whole universe. It was as if he had been a fish living on land for all of its life that had taken its first dip into the water.

"This must be the unique energy that we have been studying" he thought. "It feels so invigorating. I hope that we can find a way to replicate it back home."

He woke up Rick, who was still knocked out.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily. "What happened? Are we still connected?"

"No" said Bruce. "Our blackout and dimensional change broke the drift, but it's just as well, since we don't need it anymore until we return home."

As Rick began to wake up more fully, he began to feel the same sensation that Bruce had felt. He told Bruce about it and, as they flew the ship towards a nearby planet, they started speculating possible reasons and uses for way they were feeling.

"Whatever it is," Bruce said, concluding the conversation, "it is most defiantly worth learning more about. Remember Rick, we are completely on our own now. The communications with Reed won't work across realties. Perhaps we can find someone on that planet who can help us when we land. "

"If there's even anybody living down there" said Rick. "That planet looks like it's just one huge desert from up here."

"Oh, there's people down there all right." Bruce said complicity. "I don't know how I know, but I can sense them somehow."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge dagger-shaped ship appeared only a short distance from them and started to fire laser blasts at the ship.

"What's going on!" yelled Rick.

"It appears that our first encounter is going to be a hostile one." Bruce yelled back. "Get to the escape pod in the back and shuttle down to the planet. I'll keep them busy and meet you down there once I've secured the supplies."

While Rick left to follow his friend's orders, Bruce did his best to evade the blasts, but they were tearing through the hull of the ship far too quickly. He felt it shudder as Rick's escape pod detached from it and felt better knowing that his friend was safe. As the oxygen began to run out due to the leaks in the hull, he felt himself blacking out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Two Rude Awakenings

"Wake up you miserable woprat" shouted a voice.

Rick groaned as he slowly regained consciousness and attempted to rise from his current position, only to find himself chained to the top deck of what appeared to be a large moving vehicle. As he raised his head to look in the direction that the voice had come from, he wished at once that he had remained asleep. Standing above him was a reptilian humanoid. Its body was covered in greenish-gray scales, although, due to the fact that they were such a dark color and contrasting against the bright light of the sun—wait, was that _two_ suns in the sky— they appeared almost black. Rick stared in terror at the creature's menacing eyes that closed into slits in order to more closely observe him, the pointed skull which ended in a maw filled with pointed teeth that could have easily bitten his arm off if it had the mind to, and its tall gaunt body which looked powerful enough to easily take on a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. But the scariest thing to Rick at the moment was that, held by its clawed three-fingered hands, the creature was carrying a fiery-looking whip which was being lashed inches away from his nose.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" Rick shouted. "What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" chuckled the creature in unpleasant manor. "I want a lot of things, boy. I _want_ to overthrow my bosses and be king of the Tatooine Slavers. I _want_ to have a harem of twl'eek dancers at my beck and call. I _want_ to be so sinking rich and powerful that both that stupid Galactic Republic and that nosy Sith Empire leave me alone!"

The tone of his raspy voice had a large degree of frustration in it which only became more obvious as he continued to raise his volume during this rant.

"I _want_ to be known and feared by all the pathetic little settlers and moisture farmers on this hellish dustbowl of a planet. I _want_ be known as Kyzack the Great and Terrible, Kyzack the Krayt-Slayer, Kyzack the greatest Trandoshan of them all!"

As the Trandoshan— which after that last sentence, Rick guessed was either the name of the creatures race or the name of whatever social order it belonged to— continued his rant, Rick sat up a little straighter and tried to get his bearings. As he looked around at his surroundings, he observed a large hole at the far end of the roof he was chained to that was surrounded with debris.

"But", the Trandoshan cracked his whip in Rick's direction again to get his attention, "What I _want_ from you is much simpler than all of that. I want information. You are going to tell me who you are, where you are from, and," he angrily pointed to the hole that Rick had just been looking at, "you are going to tell me who I can demand ransom from for your life and to pay for the damage you did to my sandcrawler when you crashed you pod into it."

His orange yes had a terrifying gleam as he returned his gaze to Rick

"Oh yes," he said, "You and I are going to have a nice long chat."

O—O—O

"Wake up you pathetic maggot"

Bruce Banner groaned and rubbed his sore head as he attempted to rise from the cot he found himself on. He looked around and found that he was inside a prison of some sort with force -field barriers in the place of metal bars to contain him. Staring at him from the other side was a tall, dark-haired man.

The man wore a long black cloak with a symbol of some sort of winged creature on the chest, and a hood that was currently down, allowing his long black hair to freely hang past his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing ice-blue with a stare just as cold. In fact, his entire clean-shaven face could have been carve from stone for the lack of emotion that it showed. He stood around six feet- two inches tall and it was obvious to Bruce at first glance that this man was a man of great power and authority. Given the fact that He himself was currently in a prison—no doubt on this man's orders— that could only mean one thing, Bruce was in deep trouble.

"Just my luck" thought Bruce to himself. "I manage to be caught and imprisoned within my first five minutes of being in this universe. I hope Rick is doing better than I am right now."

"Finally, you're up" said the man in a voice that was deep and somehow gravely and smooth at the same time. "We have almost reached our destination, and it would likely go badly for you if the Dark Council saw you in such poor condition."

"What Dark Council? Where am I? And who are you?" Bruce asked in a somewhat dazed manner. "I haven't done anything against any laws that might exist here. I just arrived in this universe a few minutes ago for goodness sakes."

The imposing man on the other side frowned and said, "You are lucky that I am more patient than many other sith lords in the Empire. I will answer your questions for the sake of both of us being able to make a good impression to the Dark Council, but be warned, such bluntness and impertinence will get you torched or killed by many others in the Empire."

"What Empire?" asked Bruce.

"The glorious Sith Empire" the man replied. "Founded by men and women centuries ago who were exiled for their beliefs and practices of using the Force in its entirety, rather than shunning the darkness as our enemies, the hated Jedi, do."

In response to the immediate look of curiosity and confusion on Bruce's face, the man continued, "More shall be explained to you of the nature of the Force later, for now you must know the basics of you situation. As to your current location, I am called Lord Wayne, the Master of Bats, and the Knight of Darkness. You are on my ship, the Terrorizer, and we are on our way to the planet of Dromad Kass to present you to the Dark Council, the acting leaders of the Empire. One of them had a vision of your coming and sent me to intercept you upon your arrival. You will play a pivotal part of the war that we are waging on the Republic and Jedi who exiled us so long ago. Does that answer your questions?"

Bruce only nodded, but his only filled with more questions that he dared not ask now, as the man, Lord Wayne, was apparently not in a good temper, an Bruce didn't want to know what would happen to him if he pushed him much further. He decided that he had better talk very respectfully so as not to further anger him.

"Thank you for satisfying my curiosity, Lord Wayne. I shall not trouble you any further."

"Good" said Lord Wayne as he turned and started to walk away, "You have better be worth the amount to trouble that they put me through to find and retrieve you. I've been distracted from my quest from revenge long enough."

Alone in his cell, Bruce considered his options. He was trapped with no chance of escape in the immediate future. He technically could try turning into the Hulk and try to escape that way, but that was a very bad idea. For one thing, he wasn't sure if it would work in the first place. Perhaps this universe had weapons or cells that could neutralize and contain the Hulk. Also, even if he could escape his cell, the ship was in space with nowhere to go. Plus, while he knew that he could choose to turn into the Hulk, he wasn't sure that he could turn back so easily without Rick around to help him calm down. The risk just wasn't worth it. He would have to wait until the ship had reached its destination and see what happened.

"I really hope Rick is doing better than I am right now."

**Greetings to you who follow this story. I'm sorry that it took over a year for there to be another chapter, but you can't write if you don't have any inspiration. To that end, I'm inviting anyone who reads this to leave suggestions in the review section of what you thinks should happen. I've got the main plot and ending decided, but I've been having trouble deciding what should happen in between. Feel free to actually review the story too. **** And yes, I created a Batman inspired sith character, because why not?**


End file.
